


Faerie Lights

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roman is Human, a very long rambly segment about a wholly made up myth, and sorry for how late it was, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, but magic, but nothing more, patton is a fairy, proposal, royality, sheer fluff, so's remus, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: Roman has been in love with Patton as long as he can rememberTonight, he's going to show him something, and hope he sees
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Faerie Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry this is late.

"Roman! It's beautiful!"  
Patton practically sung with joy as the two stepped out into the clearing, floating a few feet in the air, wings fluttering behind him. Those wings. Roman had always been enchanted with them, had sat watching them from across the room since he was a tiny kid, too young to know the word iridescent. That was what they were, shimmering pink and blue, fluttering and blowing blonde ringlets into feathery candy floss.  
"Yeah, well..."  
"Look at it! All the little fairy lights, and the trees, and..."  
A deeper, less excitable voice cut through  
"Not fairy lights. Little bit of magic, courtesy of your second favourite mage."  
Remus didn't exactly slouch into the clearing, but it was a near thing, despite the gentle smirk on his face.   
"Oh yeah. Remus set this all up."  
Remus strolled over, pressing a brief kiss to Patton's forehead, and darting away to clap Roman's shoulder before the kiss could become an impromptu hug.  
"Give yourself a little credit, little brother, I only did the lights so you won't pass out and squish your pretty boyfriend to death."  
"Fair. That's fair."  
Remus let go of his shoulder, mock saluting as he backed away.  
"Right. See you two love birds later. Imma go dig up some bones."  
"Be home before..."  
Roman tailed off as Remus's back disappeared from view, and turned back to his boyfriend.

Patton seemed transfixed by the lights, catching his eyes in ways that made Roman want to sink into them forever, let the gold envelop him and paint his skin. He turned, and floated into Roman's arms, and Roman was going to have to lie down because that grin! That little grin, cherub lips and slightly pointed teeth. It was going to be the death of him. As it was, Patton misjudged the force at which they collided, and the two went over in a blushing, giggling heap of limbs, lips oh so near to each other, near enough to...  
Patton closed the gap, pressing onto Roman's lips as though they weren't callused, as though nothing in the world was going to stop him, and Roman pressed back, feeling those lips. They didn't need anything more. This was...this was perfect.  
"Ro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I crushing you?"  
"Course not."  
In fact, he was starting to lose feeling in one of his arms, but he honestly would rather admit he didn't hate his brother than tell Patton that.  
Patton sat up anyway, cheeks flushed green, and finally caught site of the whole reason Roman had brought him through the forest he usually wrote off as his brother's playground.  
"The lights..."  
"Not me. Aurora Amator. Dawn of the lovers."  
"I thought there were only lights at the poles."  
"This one has a story behind it," Patton settled back onto the soft grass beside him, and he took a deep breath.

"Before our species reached a peace, there were two lovers: a faerie and a human. Their love was forbidden, of course. Every good story has forbidden love. To keep it hidden, they met in a forest every time the stars reached a certain point in the sky. Except the forest was a dark expanse, and both struggled to meet in the same place each time.  
One day, the faerie because badly lost, and got hurt. As she lay by the river bed, the human came upon her, and seeing her in this way, he begged something to save her.  
The spirit of the river appeared before him, and told him she had heard his plea, and that she would be willing to save the girl if he could allow her to meet the one she loved, the moon.  
The man replied to her that they met each time it rained, so if she were to hold on to each moment, they would meet, and knowing that the man spoke truly from his heart, she slipped some of her life into the faerie, vanishing with a word of thanks.

The faerie awoke to the man holding her in a tight grip, and smiled up at him. As she smiled, another spirit appeared.  
This one was the spirit of the moon, and she wore the same smile. She had watched the two for a while, and seen what the man had done for her love. As payment, she created the pattern in the sky to guide them to each other, thus the name."

Patton's eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the figures Roman's words had spun into the air, the spirits dancing before returning to the air.  
"How did you find this?"  
Roman laughed   
"My feral creature of a twin spends the better part of his time traipsing about this forest in the dark, and he came back one time and told me about it. It's been our secret since. Well, yours now too."  
"Aw, Ro, I..."  
Roman pressed a kiss to the top of his pointed ears as he stuttered, and didn't miss the way his breath suddenly went out of him.  
"But also, I have a gift to give you."  
Roman shifted onto one knee, hand clasped around a little wooden box, and Patton's wings started fluttering a staccato against his heart.  
"Patton Mayblossom, will you be my forever?"  
"Roman, oh my goodness, yes, a thousand times yes, I..."  
Roman opened the box, and pulled out a ring, woven out of forgetmenots. Patton held out his hand, slender fingers. The flowers leapt from the box to surround it, and Patton giggled.  
"Roman Juillet, I will."  
They just sat there a moment, staring at each other, drinking in each other as the moon and the river watched.

"Hey! You two should kiss!"  
"Shut up Remus!"


End file.
